


The Breakfast Club Requests

by Zalera83



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 2





	The Breakfast Club Requests

**Imagine Brian meeting you in detention and developing a crush on you.**

**(Fem!Reader)**

During the week, Brian loved the library. It was peaceful and he'd made friends with the librarian. But being made to sit quietly in it early on a Saturday made him enjoy it less. He knew he had to face the consequences of his actions and he intended to do so, but he couldn't even study?

When he saw the other students filing in, he recognized a few faces. Everyone knew Claire and Andrew. But the other three he hadn't seen before; a guy who intimidated him out of his seat, a girl that ran to the back desk right away without so much as looking at anyone else, and then you.

You took a seat in the middle of the desk in front of him and arranged your things. He thought you might be friends with Claire or Andrew, but none of you made any indication of it. Maybe that idea only occurred to him because he thought you were pretty.

He decided that he was going to properly introduce himself to you. He felt the smallest twinge of boldness (after all, he’d already gotten detention for the first time) and once you all decided to ignore the rules, he came up to you while you were perusing a shelf.

“Hi, I’m Brian. Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. I like books, too. I was going to study, but um, they said we’re not supposed to. But I guess that doesn’t matter now, does it? I mean, we’re all up out of our seats and I’m talking to you. What are you looking at?”

He couldn’t tell if you were smiling with him or at him, but he didn’t care at the moment. You were talking to him and that was enough.

The two of you hung around for a while, and Brian found himself sort of clinging to you when the group was together. He’d sit near you and try to involve you in conversation if you weren’t engaging as much.

“You like her. I can tell.”

“What? Who? I don’t like anybody.”

Allison had snuck up on Brian while you and Andrew were busy with paper football. “Y/N. You look like a little puppy.”

“I do not.“

“Yeah, you do,” added Claire. Brian shushed the pair of them. “You should go for it.”

“ _You’re_ telling _me_ to go for it? With her?”

Claire nodded with a smile. Perhaps the discussion about friendships after today had stuck a chord with her. “Sure. You should trust me on this.”

“Yeah, trust her,” goaded Allison. “Maybe you’ll even get a kiss,” she added, puckering out her lips. Brian blushed a bright crimson.

As you were leaving, he caught up to you and asked you to wait. “Hey, um... listen...” he gulped, clearly nervous. He tried to steel himself, “do you wanna maybe... go to the museum? With me?”

“Like a date?”

“Only if you want to. It’s totally cool if you don’t. We can go as friends. I mean, I want it to be a date but -”

He stopped talking when you grabbed onto his hand. “I’d like that. As a date.” You wrote your number on his hand, asking him to call you.

“Okay, yeah. Yeah, sure. I’ll call you. Okay, thanks. Have a good day!”

Brian caught you again while you were walking away, giving you a chaste kiss on the cheek. He sputtered a little more about calling you before the two of you separated. Bender gave him a hard clap on the back as he was walking away, along with a sly grin.


End file.
